Life
by JESSting123
Summary: Sequel to Busted! and Mother's Day Surprise. Breanna and Bryce are now four, Liv and El no longer work in the same unit and things are getting ready to drastically change. But is it for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, 11 chapters, an epilogue, and the beginning of a sequel and they still aren't mine.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is the sequel to the stories Busted! and its epilogue/oneshot Mother's Day Surprise. It takes place about six months after Mother's Day Surprise. Hope you like! R&R!**

I looked down towards my paperwork, eyes swimming. I just want to go home. I want to go home to my wife and my two youngest twins, who are turning four today. But, their precious "Grandpa" Cragen had decided that my partner and I were going to "catch" today. We had gotten stuck with a prostitute that had claimed she had been raped but hadn't told us she'd known it was her boss. Until fifteen minutes ago, that is. So, at this time, 7:14 PM on my youngests' birthday I was stuck writing up the final evaluation of the dumbest ass case that I've worked since Liv left.

Yes, Liv left Special Victims Unit. We decided on it on the twin's first birthday when it had had to be postponed because neither of us had been able to get home on time. She knew I loved the job and had fought passionately with me about it on quitting SVU. She now works in Computer Crimes. The people that she had worked with when she had worked there right after th Gitano case had welcomed her in with open arms. Her new partner had welcomed her a little too warmly. The second week she was there he had pulled her into a file room and kissed her. Needless to say, Elliot had had a little "discussion" with him. He hadn't touched her, hadn't even looked at her strangely, since then.

"Stabler, Conners, get your sorry asses outta here. I gotta run and get my grandkids their birthday presents before tomorrow anyway. Noon, right Elliot?" Cragen hollered from the doorway.

"Okay Cap. And yea, noon. I'll see you then!" I finally threw all my paperwork into two differnt piles. Finished and Not. After almost a week the finished was actually higher than the not. He sighed and checked the time again. 7:36. Jesus! He had exactly one hour and twenty-four minutes until Breanna and Bryce's bedtime. He felt like such an ass.

"Hey, Elliot?" I hear my new partner, Holly Conners, holler from the doorway. She was young and green too. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, short, and I had noticed the first time that I saw her that almost everything that could be fake, looked like it was. Liv had never really acted jealous, but I know it bothered her that I worked with a pretty, twenty-something year old. She had been very self-conscious and had lost a lot of her confidence since she had the twins. She thought she was fat and ugly. I just didn't see it. She had gotten back her incredible body about two months after the twins were born and she still worked out non-stop. I just didn't think it was very healthy. "Elliot?" I hear from Holly again.

"Uhm, yea?" I answered, not really paying attention to her.

"You wanna grab a drink at Meloni's with me before you head home?" She asked. She smiled that flirty smile everyone noticed she _always_ smiled at Elliot and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Nah, Conners. I'm gonna head on home." I answered smiling lightly.

At the time Munch decided to add his two cents in. "Aww, poor Ewwiot. Are you getting Wivvy sick? Hmm? Do you miss your wifey?" This seemed to make Holly mad. Or jealous. It made me laugh and nod in agreement.

"Acutally, John, for once you are right. I am Liv sick, and Bree sick, and Bry sick, and Maur sick, and Dickie sick, and Liz sick, and Katie sick. Isn't it sad? But mostly I'm Liv sick. I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at Computer Crimes this morning. We didn't even get to have lunch together. I'm going through withdrawal." The saddest part was it was true. I had become attatched and dependent in the thirteen years we had known each other. Okay, it was sad but I thought it was nice. I wanted to see her all the time. Liv thought it was cute, too, so it was okay.

Within half an hour I had reached home and opened the door, instantely smiling. My two youngest children and my wife sat on the couch. Olivia sat in the middle of the couch. Breanna's head laid in Liv's lap and Bryce's laid against her chest, her right arm wrapped around his shoulders. She was reading from their favorite book, Green Eggs And Ham.

I smiled and decided to play around a bit. I snuck into the kitchen and pressed the button for the living room on our intercom system. "Paging Oliva Rene Stabler, Breanna Alexandria Cassandra Stabler, and Bryce Donald Elliot Stabler to the Stabler Home Dining Room!" I heard giggling and little feet pounding against the floor. Withing seconds Breanna and Bryce had reached the kitchen and were in my arms, snuggling up with me. Olivia then entered, a smile on her face. I beckoned her nearer to us and she smiled, complying. Once she reached us I smiled and handed Breanna over to her and then pulled the two of them to Bryce and I.

All three of us stood, cuddling in the kitchen of our three story, six bedroom, three bathroom house. We had only managed to pay for it all when my mother had decided to hand over some of the savings that my father had left for me in his will. My father hadn't exactly been the nicest man but he had always promised to give us whatever we needed and most things we wanted. This dream house had been one of the many things his money had gotten me when I needed it the most.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they all turned towards each other. Heading towards the door both Olivia and I were shocked to see someone we hadn't seen since the day the twins were born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still Dick's.**

**Author's Note: Uhm, well, is anyone else not getting their story alerts? It's pissin' me off. Anyways, here's my story! Hope you love!**

"A...Al...Alex?" I sturtered, staring at the smiling blonde in front of me.

"No. Hilary Clinton." She answered and rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I said and laughed, pulling her into my arms for a hug. I then noticed Elliot still hadn't said anything. "Uhm, El? You okay?"

"Wha? Oh, yea, yea. I'm fine. It's just...God! I never thought we'd see you again, Alex!" He finally found his voice and pulled her into a brotherly hug and smiled.

"Well, you're stuck with me now. I'm out of WPP. They found Zapata last week." She said walking into our living rooms with us,

"Wow! That's wonderful! Where is he now?" I asked.

I saw her smirk and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm...how do I say this with two toddlers around..." She looked as if she was contemplating something for a mintue then smirked and continued, "He's uh...let's say six feet under."

I snorted involutarily as did Elliot. The twins looked at us and Alex in confusion. Bryce, as always, decided to speak first. Always the curious one. "Mommy? What's a Zapata?"

"Oh, buddy Zapata was a very bad man. You remember how we told you that Daddy works to make the bad men go away?" He nodded and I continued, "Well, he is one of those bad men." The twins looked satisfied with the answer and Breanna finally spoke up.

"Momma? Who's she?" She asked pointing a tiny finger at Alex.

"Do you remember me and Daddy telling you that you were named after after Aunt Casey and a very very good friend of mine and your Daddy's named Alex?" She nodded excitedly. I laughed inside at how excited she got when we mentioned her name. She loved being the only person in her preschool class that could spell her whole name and that she had two middle names. It was adorable. "Well, this," I say, turning to Alex, "Is our very good friend, Alex." Her mouth opened in an "O" and I knew both she and her brother understood.

"Hi you guys. I'm your uh..." Alex trailed off not knowing how to adress herself to my children.

"This is your Aunt Alex, guys." Elliot finished for her and I nodded, smiling.

Her face lit up and she looked towards Bryce and Breanna. "Can I give you guys hugs?"

"Ah course!" They both yelled and jumped on her, hugging her. It was so funny how they both automatically loved anyone that they knew their parents loved. God, I love my children.

Suddenly a phone rang and I looked towards Alex and Elliot. It wasn't my ring tone, that I knew. Alex shook her head and Elliot sighed. He reached over to hid jacket and pulled out his Krazr that I had gotten him for Christmas. "Stabler." A pause. He sighs. "Okay." He almost looks like he's going to cry and I know he's got to go in to work.

I also know how bad he feels for never being home. The kids never get to see him. They get up at 7:30 in the morning. He gets up at 6 and leaves at 7. They're at preschool from 8:15 to 3 and here, with Dickie and Lizzie, from 3 to whenever I get home. Which is normally around 5 or 5:30. Then, if I know he's going to be late, the 5 of us (me and both sets of twins) go get supper and dessert. He normally doesn't get home until around 7, they're badtime is 8:30. If he's on a hard case, he doesn't get home until after they're in bed. And, like now, he gets called in at all hours of the night for cases. I've lived that life, I understand. Dickie and Lizzie have lived with that life since they could remember. But, Bre and Bry don't understand why Daddy isn't ever with them.

About two weeks ago, I got home late, I think it was about 6:30, and they came to me with tears in their eyes. They asked me if I was going to start not being with them like their daddy was. I cried right then and pulled them to me and held them for almost two whole hours. To make it worse, Elliot worked an over-nighter and they didn't see him for almost three days straight. I never told Elliot that they asked me that, or that, just a few weeks before that, that they had asked if their daddy really loved them or not. I knew it would break his heart.

Sometimes I get mad at him for spending more time at work than he absolutely has to. In fact about a month ago, Don called me at 9 at night, asking for Elliot. He wasn't home. When I realized that Don thought he was, therefore he could've been, I was down right pissed. It doesn't help anything that his partner is barely old enough to drink, a blonde with blue eyes, and every straight man's dream, either.

After three years with this life, I finally know why Kathy Stabler hated living like this.

I finally refocus on my surroundings again right when Elliot's hanging up. "Hey guys, I'm so sorry. That was Holly. She says we got a case. I'm so so sorry. I really wanted to be with you guys on your birthday."

Breanna and Bryce just nod their heads sadly and I see tears gather in their eyes. I smile at him sadly and move to give him a hug and kiss goodbye and goodnight. I know he won't be home until tomorrow, if then, and will most likely miss the twin's birthday party. We'll have to postpone. Great. Yeah, they're gonna love that.

He walks out the door and I sigh heavily, Bryce crawling into my lap and Breanna, surprising Alex, crawled into hers.

Alex looks at me, confused and says, "So, who's Holly?"

"She's his partner. I moved to Computer Crimes when the twins turned one." I explained.

"Oh. Wow. So, I take it he's not home much?" She asked, smiling sadly.

"Nah. He leaves at 7, they get up at 7:30. He gets home at any given time, but normally around 7 or 7:30. They're bedtime is 8:30. It isn't the best situation, but it brings in the money." I answer sadly.

"Well, couldn't he move to Homicide or something. The hours are better and the pay's the same. I mean, you moved." She says, thoughtfully.

Ha! Like I hadn't thought of that. I just chuckle unhumorously and answer, "Al, you know how much he loves that job and the guys are like his brothers. I wouldn't ask him to do that."

I stand and motion for her to do the same. We make our way upstairs, half asleep twins in our arms and still cotinuing a conversation.

"Liv, you shouldn't have to ask him. He should volunteer." I give her a warning glare but she brushes it off. Same old Alex. "If he really wants to see his kids more then he should transfer." We walk to the twin's respective rooms and lay them down for bed, they're already in their pajamas.

I wait until we're going back down the stairs and sigh. Finally I answer. "Alex! I know that! You know that! Hell, Don knows that! But, Elliot loves that job too damn much too quit. I know how working there goes and I know it was hard for me to quit and I quit very voluntarily. So, I can just imagine Elliot having to quit! He wouldn't be able to take it!" We've reached the living room again and I collapse onto the couch in tears. She takes me in her arms and just holds me while I cry. Damn PMS and over worked husbands.

Suddenly I spill it all out. I tell her about how I absolutely hate my life right now. I tell her how my kids are the only good thing in my life. I tell her how I really feel about Elliot working so much. I tell her how I hate him working with some busty, twenty-something blond thing. I tell her how Lizzie came to me two days ago and told me she lost her virginity to a twenty four year old at seventeen. I tell her how Elliot took it. Which was awful. She got a month and a hlf of grounding from him. I'm pretty sure she hasn't come out of her room, except for school, since then. I know for sure that they haven't said two words to each other since. I tell her how Dickie did drugs last year and lost his virginity to a nineteen year old. Elliot hardly even yelled at him and he only had two weeks of grounding. I tell her that I think that was sexist of him. I tell her something I just found out last week and am scared to tell Elliot. I literally spill everything from the last four years out to her in barely an hour.

God, it feels great to have a female to talk to again. I mean, I know I have Casey but she and Munch have been together for about six months and they're getting pretty serious. I missed Alex. I really did. We could always talk to each other. I'm close to Casey but she and I could never be as close as Alex and I.

Alex asks me for a spare room for a couple weeks until she gets an apartment and I give it to her without one thought. We get her into the biggest of the spare bedrooms and settled in. I take a shower and call Elliot to tell him goodnight. Of course I get his voice mail. A little after midnight I finally get to bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I break out into sobs again. How am I ever going to tell Elliot I'm pregnant again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Author's Note: Okay, a couple of you have been commenting on how Olivia was pregnant in the end of MDS and told Elliot and now she's stressing about having to tell him the same thing. Well, I'm adressing that in this chappy. Flashbacks in italics.**

I woke up the next day and sighed. As I walked into the master bathroom I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed again. God, I looked like crap. I then subconsiously lay my hand over my stomach. A smile flits over my face until I remember what I still have to tell Elliot. I then think back to about 8 months before.

_Flashback_

_"I...I'm...I'm pregnant El." She answered._

_He let the news sink in for a moment before pulling her to him to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling away he spoke, "Well, I guess I'll have to start working out more then." She smiled at him and laughed, nodding. He smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. They celebrated all night._

_Four Days Later (still flashback)_

_We rode in our SUV to out first doctor's appointment. I was ecstatic and so was Elliot. We had ahold of each other's hands the whole ride and about three fourths of the way there I saw a semi heading towards my side of the car. I screamed at Elliot and he sped up, trying to get out of the way before the semi hit us._

_The next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital bed. There was a cast on my right arm, one on my right leg and a guaze pad over stitiches in my forehead. Ha! Same place I had my scar from almost four years ago. Shouldn't look too bad. Plus it was under my bangs._

_Finally I looked to my left and saw Elliot, half asleep and crying silently, on a chair beside my bed. I reached towards him and he jumped, apparently startled. "El? What's the matter?"_

_"Oh Liv! God Baby! I was so scared!" He said, new tears still escaping his eyes as he wrapped me in a gentle hug._

_Suddenly I remembered my pregnancy. "El? El, the baby?" _

_As soon as I looked towards him I knew the answer. I had lost my baby, our baby. I felt horrible._

_END Flashback_

Remembering those days that seemed like an eternity ago I started crying for the things that I had lost. Yes, things. There had been twins again. Two boys we had found out. Even though the bodies were too small to even be carried, I was four months along, we named them. Derek Jonathan and Zachary Richard. Our baby boys.

I turned on the shower head even though I had taken a shower the night before. I needed something to take the pain away. For about two months after I lost D.J. and Zac, that was what we would've called them, I drank to make the pain go away. I had lost two little innocent babies. I had failed Elliot and the rest of my family.

I finally quit when Breanna walked into the bathroom to me puking up all the vodca and scotch I had had to drink. I was forced to quit by the fear in her little chocolate eyes that reminded me so much of my own when I was her age and I had been in the same position as her. Watching my mother puking in the toilet after she had gotten bombed when someon was three years old was something no one should have to go through. Actually, no one, no matter what age, should have to go through that.

So, as I pulled off Elliot's blue NYPD t-shirt, that had soon became thr shirt that I slept in, and looked in the mirror again I vowed to make sure that my body would be as healthy as possible and I would be as careful as possible as I could with such a precious life inside of me. I also vowed that the next time I saw Elliot I would tell him.

We were having a child together and we absolutely had to fix our marriage for this child and the other two that would still live at home when it was born.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Damn.**

**Author's Note: Well, here's the long awaited chapter. Okay you only waited for three chapters for this but still. Alright, here's Olivia telling Elliot she's pregnant. Oh and this can either be the last chapter or...not. You tell me! R&R!**

I walked into my house, absolutely exhausted. I glanced to the living room, expecting to see Liv with the kids, reading a book or watching cartoons. Instead, there was no one on the couch and it was close to silent in the house. Creepy, especially with two four year olds and two teenagers in the house. Even more so when the two teenagers were in the process of moving out. I figured thay were still out for dinner. They sometimes went out together if I was late getting home. Actually, I'm always late so I guess they just do it when they're really hungry or feeling especially impatient.

I sat my brief case on the floor beside the coffee table and my coat across the back of the couch. I then headed towards the kitchen. When I got there I stopped in shock. The kitchen was dark other than two candles on the table. The table was set for two and when I counted, for the third time, I sighed in relief. Two. The magic number. Two. Not four, not six, not seven, not eight. Which were closer to the numbers that were normally in the house. Just two. God, I love my wife and I really need this.

I then glance towards the oven and smiled even bigger. She was bent over at the knees, staring into the oven and the smell was almost as good as the vision.

"Hey babe." I said and she looked towards me and smiled, standing upright to talk to me.

"Hey. How was work?" She then paused and shook her head. "Never mind. I don't think I wanna know today."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. I breathed in her scent and sighed. God, I missed her. We never have time to ourselves anymore and ever since we lost Zac and D.J. she hasn't wanted to let Bre and Bry out of her sight. Not that I don't understand her but it really has put a strain on the relationship. But my job had put an even worse strain on us. But, I have a remedy for that one. I held her tighter and she laughed lightly.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing. It's just...you haven't held me like this in forever. I miss it." She chuckled wetly and I felt a single tear drop on my neck. "Aww God! Damn these hormones." She mumbled.

"Wait! What? Hormones?!" I said, eyes wide and questioning. I think I know what she's saying and if she is I'll be happy about it. But...I just have to make sure.

"Uhm...I mean..uhm...Oh God, El. I was gonna make this special but I guess I'll just tell you. I'm pregnant El." She stuttered and finally looked back up at me. I was smiling the biggest smile I had smiled since the last time she told me she was pregnant. She smiled back up at me and I pulled her to me again and placed a hand under each thigh pulling her up so that she was straddling my waist. She giggled and I carried her towards the couch. I laid her down gently and smiled down on her.

"Well, I have an announcement too. And...I think you'll like it." She nodded for me to continue so I did. "Well, Don is planning on retiring at the end of next month and he wants me to take his place. I'd get to pretty much pick my own hours so I'd get to be home with you and the kids more and I could help with your pregnancy a lot more, too. What do you think?" She smiled brightly but didn't say anything. She simply placed her lips on mine as an answer.

I laughed when she pulled back and so did she. "So...I'll take that as a good thing?"

"You know it Baby!" She laughed and pulled me to her for a hug.

When she pulled back I placed my lips on hers for another more passionate kiss and she opened her mouth to my tongue. I felt her smiling against my lips and smiled, too. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I reveled in the fact that she was holding my like this again. We hadn't made love in months, I guess it was on her birthday, which must've been when we made this little miracle that at the moment rested and grew in her body. We held onto the kiss as long as we could before she pulled away.

"Wait. What's that?" She asked and sniffed. "Oh shit!" She pushed me off and I scrambled to keep from falling.

When I regained my footing I followed her into the kitchen where she was already pulling a burnt lasagna out of the oven and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh honey! What's the matter? Is it the lasagna? 'Cuz it's okay. We can order pizza. It'll be fine." I said and pulled her to me again.

"Are you sure?" She asked and sniffed, still crying. When I nodded she rested her head against my shoulder. "I wanted this to be perfect. God, why can't I do anything right anymore?" She sobbed again and I almost broke down with her.

"Baby, no one is perfect and besides, as long as I'm with you and we're celebrating, whether it be roasted duck, lasagna, pizza or turkey sandwiches I'm happy. You got that?" She nodded and I smiled. "Besides, every time I look at Breanna and Bryce I see two things you did perfect. So don't even try saying you can't do anything perfect."

"Oh, thank you baby. I love you so much." She muttered into my shoulder and I smile automatically. I loved hearing that.

"I love you too baby, so so so damn much." She looked up and smiled, placing a longing kiss on my lips. "So, how 'bout some dinner?"

"Course. Dinner sounds wonderful." She smiled and then stepped back but grabbed ahold of my tie to pull me with her. "But I think I want dessert first." I was already almost drooling and followed her to our bedroom for the best kind of dessert there is.

Two hours later and we were sitting on the couch, her resting between my legs with her back against my chest, eating pizza and garlic bread and watching Because I Said So. We were happy and laughing at the movie when we heard the door open. "Mommy! Daddy! We're home!"

She smiled up at me and twisted around to where she could catch the flying balls of energy. She caught Bryce first and sat him on the left side of her lap and then Breanna on the right. They giggled and kissed both of us. We thanked Casey and Alex for taking them out and Alex headed upstairs to the room she was still staying in while Casey headed back out the door. I noticed a look exchanged between the three women and then they all giggled when Liv nodded her head yes. I bet they knew all about this night. Women.

I then looked down at my family and smiled. We were togather and on the road to being as close as we had been the first year Liv had moved to Computer Crimes and the twins were just starting to do everything. I just hoped that we could make it through another baby and two toddlers at home. But I had high hopes for us and truly believed we would make it.

"El? What're you thinking about?" I heard Liv ask and I smiled at her.

"You. Bryce. Breanna." I then placed my hand on her abdomen and smiled even brighter. "This little miracle." I paused again and glanced down at Breann and Bryce laying on the love seat across from us, together and almost asleep. "I love you. All of you."

She then smiled at me and looked over to the twins. "We love you too, Baby. All of us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**Author's Note: I just finished watching Nocturne on my Season 1 DVD and I repeated the Kathy/Elliot convo like ten times! Kathy was jealous of Liv even in the first season! I love it!!!!!! Hahahaha! Anyways...you all wanted a quick birth so here you go!  
**

"Oh Jesus friggin' Christ! Elliot Stabler you are a dead man!" My wife screamed at me as she held my hand in a vice grip. This birth was proving to be a lot harder than the twins, not surprisingly though. We had already been here for seven hours. At least her doctor assures us it's normal that when over 40 and having a child it's harder to give birth. I glance over at her again, face contorted into a look of pain and groaning loudly. Somehow I don't think she cares if it's normal or not, right now.

"I'm sorry Baby. Just squeeze my hand." I answer giving her a light kiss on the forehead. As I pull away she takes the hand that isn't holding mine and grabs one of my ears. And damn does it hurt.

"Elliot. Do. Not. Baby. Me." Her nostrils flared and she tightened her grip, both on my hand and my ear, as she screamed through another contraction. When it was over she pulled me closer to her and I thought she was going to whisper. Dead wrong. "You are never putting that fucking cock of yours up me again without a damn good condom and me on brith control Elliot Daniel Stabler! I don't care how damn horny you are or whose birthday it is!"

My face turned bright red when I remembered who all was in the room. All four of the older kids. Don. Casey. Alex. And get this, Kathy. She was our nurse. It hadn't really bothered us though because about a year and a half after the twins were born the four oldest had rounded the three of us up and sat us down and made us talk. For two hours! But, it ended up good. Olivia and Kathy weren't exactly friends but they were civil to each other and it was the same between Kathy and myself.

Everyone snickered and Olivia gave me a sarcastic smile before throwing her head back in pain once more. This was gonna be one hell of a long ride.

**Three Hours Later**

"Mom, Dad, here it is!" Kathy smiled and gently pulled the baby from the doctor's arms to show it off.

"Well?" Kathleen asked from her seat at the said of the room. Kathy looked at her strangely and Kathleen answered quickyl. "What is it?"

"Oh! I didn't know you didn't find out!" She exclaimed, blushing embarassedly. "It's a boy!"

Olivia starts laughing her ass off and points a finger at me. "I told you it was a boy! Where are Don and the boys? I want my money!"

I laugh and cut the umbilical cord, because the doctor reminds me he can't still be attached and held.

"So. Gotta name?" Alex asked after he had been cleaned up and Don, Fin, Munch, and Monique Jeffries had been let in.

"Benson Joshua Damion Stabler." They all rolled their eyes at Fin who chuckled. Damion was Fin's middle name and had decided that he saw it fit to be used. We did so since John and Don's names had also been used.

"I love it Liv. Benson is a great choice. 'Course I think you coulda done better with Damion but ya know..."John trailed off and both Liv and I smiled at him. "But where did Joshua come from? Or did you just like it?"

Dickie piped up. "Me!"

Kathy gave him a strange look. "Your name isn't Joshua."

"Nah Ma. Really?" He rolled his eyes at her and smirked. "Joshua is my favorite name. Lizzie thought up using Benson. Kathleen thought up Bryce and Maureen thought up Breanna. We all picked out a bunch of names for boys and girls and Liv and Dad narrowed 'em down to the ones they liked and let us pick the ones we wanted. Maureen and Kathleen got to chose for Bry and Bre so we got to chose for Ben. It was only fair."

Kathy looked at me wide eyed and I shrugged. Liv smiled and spoke up, "Bry and Bre say it's not fair so that's why we bought Hershey. He's a dog but for four year olds, it's about the same thing." We all laughed and I glanced down at my youngest son, laying peacefully in his mother's arms, eyes scanning the room curious. Oh yea, Bryce and Breanna had done that too. He definately had the detective genes. I then glanced to the door where Kathleen and Maureen were walking back in. They had left right after we had announced the name to get Bre and Bry from where they were waiting in the employee's lounge. Kathy had let them stay there.

"Daddy! Mommy! Is that our new baby brother?" Breanna gasped, chocolate eyes wide and glistening in excitement.

"Yep. Breanna, Bryce, meet Benson. You can call him Ben if you want to." Liv said and smiled up at me as I hoisted Bryce onto the bed beside her and Breanna into my arms so that both of them could clearly see the new member in the family.

"What's his whole name Mommy? Does he have two in the middle names like me?" Bryce asked. I laughed. _In the middle_. Where do my kids get the things they say?

"Yes baby. Benson Joshua Damion Stabler. Just like you, two middle names." Liv answered, laughing along with me.

"I love him, Mommy." Breanna declared.

"Me too. I love him, too Mommy." Bryce answered with a nod of his head.

"Well so do I, Munchkins. I love Benson, and I love you, Bryce, and I love you, Breanna, and I love Reen, Katie, Liz, and Dickie too. I also love your Daddy. Very much."

"I love you too, kids. All of you. And I love your Mommy very much, also." I leaned down and grabbed Liv in a kiss that made Bre and Bry make choking sounds and say "Gross!" but I didn't care. I had the woman of my dreams beside me and seven, God, _seven_ beautiful children. How much better could life get?

**Author's Note2: So...what'd you think? Good ending or do you want more? Cuz now that I've got Thinking It Over up and I'm thinking about posting another EO that I have started I dunno how much time I'm gonna have. BUT! It is ultimately up to my fans! Review and tell me what you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Blah blah blah.**

**Author's Note: Uhm...like I said in the author's note on the 3rd chap of Thinking It Over, I have to use my public library to update now so it'll maybe be one update a week for Thinking It Over cuz this baby is DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the epilogue because I don't have anymore ideas. Sorry! R&R on this chap and the whole story if ya wanna cuz ya love me so damn much!**

**And...for the final chappy here's the current and final stats:**

**Maureen Nicole Burks (Stabler) - 32**

**Kathleen Michelle Spencer (Stabler) - 28**

**Richard (Dickie) Elliot Stabler - 24**

**Elizabeth Lynne Stabler - 24**

**Breanna Alexandria Cassandra Stabler - 10**

**Bryce Donald Elliot Stabler - 10**

**Benson Joshua Damion Stabler - 5**

**Elliot Daniel Stabler - 50**

**Olivia Rene Stabler - 48**

I glanced down at my son sitting on my lap, a notebook cradled on his tiny legs. "B-E-N-S-O-N?" He looked up at me with a wide eyed, questioning look.

I grinned and kissed his forehead. "Perfect Ben! You wanna try your whole name this time?"

He nodded and started writing. He got out his first name and then stuck his tongue between his lips in concentration. He then grinned to himself and finished writing. "B-E-N-S-O-N J-O-S-H-U-A D-A-M-I-O-N S-T-A-B-L-E-R! I did it Mommy! I did it! Benson Joshua Damion Stabler! I wrote my whole name!"

"Yes you did. I think that you are ready for your first day of your last year in preschool tomorrow, Little Man. What do you think?"

He nodded excitedly and jumped off my lap. "I'm gonna go tell Daddy, Mama!"

I smiled to myself. My babies were all growing up so quickly. I could just see the day Ben was born in my mind. One of the three best days in my life. The other two were my wedding day and the day the twins were born.

I had three children of my own and four step children. Me. Olivia Stabler. As Olivia Stabler it's easy to believe that I'm a wife and mother with seven children. When I was Olivia Benson, nope. No way in hell.

God, seven kids. I mentally evaluate their lives:

Maureen is 32 and a very highly acclaimed surgeon at Grace Memorial Hospital. She got married at 29 and has a two year old son, Chase. Her husband, Matt, works at the 1-6 under Elliot's command.

Kathleen is 28 and, get this, a detective at the 2-9. She is a wonderful detective and is highly praised about in the NYPD. She got married the day of her 25th brithday to her husband, Levi, a teacher at NYU. He has a four year old son named Kenny that Kathleen adopted when they got married.

Elizabeth is in her senior year in college, as is Dickie. They turned 24 a couple weeks ago. They both decided to wait a year after high school to help out with the twins and Ben until they went to college, so they're a year behind most of their friends. Elizabeth is going to be a teacher, Dickie is going to be a lawyer. Elizabeth is engaged to a boy named Caleb. Dickie proposed in February on Valentine's Day to a girl he had dated since his senior year in high school named Catherine.

Bryce and Breanna are starting third grade tomorrow and turned 10 last month. They both play in little league baseball and softball. Breanna plays volleyball also, and Bryce plays basketball. Gives me a full time job.

Benson, or Benny, as we normally call him, turned 5 yesterday and is starting his last year of preschool tomorrow. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're a mixture of chocolate and cerulean with little flecks of honey in them. He has my nose and dark skin tone with Elliot strong jaw and tall build. He has a mixture of personalities. He is empathetic, like I am, and playful, also like me. But, he can get very angry at times and holds a gruge like only he, Bryce, and his father can. All in all, he's perfect, just like all my kids.

I am enormously proud of my life. Wonderful husband, seven amazing kids, what could be better? I think about that for a minute and come to the same conclusion as always. Only one thing. If D.J. and Zac could be here, life would be perfect. But...this is as close as it's gonna get so I'm ecstatic.

With that thought in my mind and my family's pictures running through my mind I collapsed backwards onto the couch and smiled as I heard the door open and a stampede of feet trample in.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" I heard Maureen call out. Every year since Elliot and I had gotten together, the day before school started was a day of cooking out, swimming, sprinklers, and family.

"In here guys!" I yelled as soon as my husband and three youngest came into the livingroom from the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey!" Kathleen said and I smirked as I was attacked by Chase and Kenny.

"Nana! Nana! We missed you!" Kenny said while Chase gave me wet, sloppy kisses all over my face.

I kissed Chase on the forehead and sat him back down to pick Kenny up and give him a kiss and hug, too. "I missed you guys, too. How was Gramaw's yesterday?" Kathy was Gramaw, I was Nana. Elliot was Papa and Kathy's husband Bill was Grandpa. When Chase was born Bryce and Breanna told Elliot and I that we weren't old enough to be Gramaw and Grandpa so that's why we got Nana and Papa.

"It was 'kay I guess, but it wasn't as fun as here. She don't have any toys and there's no one else to play wit. Her I play wit Bryce and Breanna and its so so so fun! I mean at Gramaw's, Chase was there but...he just hits me and when he tries to talk to me I can't understand him. He just goes blah blah blah blah Mamma, Dada, Nana, Papa. He never says Gramaw though and it made her mad yesterday 'cause he wouldn't say it but he'd say Nana. It was funny! But it got _really_ boring after like...two minutes!" Kenny went on to tell me his exagerated story not having fun at Kathy's house and I smiled and nodded, listening intently.

"Well...sounds like you, my man, didn't have much fun. I bet some ice cream and playing in the sprinkler will do you some good. What do _you_ think?" He squealed, causing Chase to squeal, making everyone laugh.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YYYEEESSS!" Benny hollered and we all laughed even harder.

"Who said you got to play in the sprinklers Benny Boo?" I asked my youngest playfully.

"Uh, DUH, Mommy! You love me so so so so so much that you'll let me play in the sprinklers whenever I want. Right, Bryce?"

"I dunno, Ben. I think Mom might not let you." I love that boy. He cracks me up. He knows exactly whenever Elliot or I are playing a game with Ben that we want to try to convince him, as does Breanna. They're our "little detectives."

"Yea, I agree with Bryce, Benny." Breanna nodded solemnly. See? Told you she knew when we were playing serious too.

Ben laughed nervously. "Oh, come on Bryce, Breanna! You know Momma let's us play whenever we wanna right?" I cocked up an eyebrow at him and his eyebrows furrowed together and he gave me his puppy-dog eyes. Perfected and taught to all of the children and grandchildren by the one and only, moi. "Pppwwweeeaaassseee Mommy?"

"Aww, I guess. I just can't say no to my own puppy dog eyes." I grinned and everyone laughed again. The door chimed and I knew the original 1-6 squad plus Casey and Alex and their signifigant others had arrived.

Two hours later and we were all relaxing outside, either in the pool or beside it. We had just gotten done eating and I took the opportunity to admire my family. Blood, marriage, and extended.

My father and his wife; Don Cragen and Liz Donnelly-Cragen.

My sisters; Alex Langdon, Casey Munch, Melinda Warner and Monique Tutuola (never thought that would happen.)

My brothers/brothers-in-law; Fin Tutuola John Munch, Will Warner and Trevor Langdon.

My daughters/daughter-in-law; Maureen Burks, Kathleen Spencer, Elizabeth (soon to be Daughtery) Stabler, Breanna Stabler and Catherine (soon to be) Stabler.

My sons/son-in-laws; Richard Stabler, Matt Burks, Levi Spencer, Caleb Daughtery and Ben Stabler.

My neices; Olivia "Livvy" Langdon, Kallie Warner and Shaina Tutuola

My nephews; Devon Langdon, Kristopher Warner and Elliot Jordan "E.J." Munch

And my all important husband who brought me this whole life, which is actually the only thing that makes me happy; Elliot Stabler.

I feel his presence beside me and glance up at him. He then smiles that still-boyish grin at me and I melt. Still, after all these years, my knees still go weak at that smile. God I love this man.

"Hey Baby. Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asks and I sigh happily.

"Oh not much...happiness, family, love."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Well, guess what?" He kisses my neck and I shiver, even after all this time.

"W...wha...what?" I stutter out, his lips still on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm happy." He breaths against my ear.

"Me too." I smile at him and even though he can't see me I know he knows.

"I have a huge, beautiful family."

"I happen to be a part of and share that huge, beautiful family. And _you're_ what gave me my big, happy family." I tease him by planting a chaste but sweet and alluring kiss on his lips.

He moans lightly at the teasing and cotinues, "I know. You gave me my happy family, too."

"I love you." I declare.

"I love you, too." He kisses me passionately and it feels like we're in our thirties again, standing under the street lights at mid-night out side of Meloni's and kissing for the first time.

But of course, our "Little Man" as we call him, Benny, breaks the spell, "Momma! Daddy! That's icky!"

We both laugh and hug him. I look down at him. The youngest living thing that is a part of what Elliot and I have done and he physically represents the love we have for each other. The two oldest run up in their bathing suits asking for my husband and I to hold their towels and giggling with each other in a way only twins can. In that moment I relish the feeling I have all the way to through the depths of my heart to a place that used to be cold, lonely, dark and devoid. And now, after almost 2 decades of knowing Elliot Stabler, I know that feeling. And that feeling is love.

**FINIS**

**Author's Last Note: So, how was it? I need to know! I'll probably be updating chapter 4 of Thinking It Over next week, I just posted chapter 3 of it. I hope you all like this ending! I thought it was pretty good. Fitting. To tell me what you thought, PM me or leave it in a review. Or you can reach me at mentalcase911 (at) sbcglobal (dot) net !!!!!! Feel free to e-mail me anytime or IM me on yahoo with that adress, AIM with purduepinky1 or MSN with boilermakers1**


End file.
